


We Should Stay Boring Together

by dawnlynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Brief Mention of Kamasutra, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappiness, bad attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlynn/pseuds/dawnlynn
Summary: Leaning closer Kageyama’s face contorts in that of lowkey disgust and curiosity, “Piledriver? Wheelbarrow? Hinata, some of these would kill you.”In which Hinata tries to push himself, and Kageyama is having none of it.





	We Should Stay Boring Together

Kageyama’s bedroom is noiseless and for a moment all he can hear is the excited bouncing of Hinata near the edge of his bed. That is until Hinata opens his big dumb mouth again, breathing hot air in his general direction, “Okay, okay!! What do you think?”

He’s got this shit-eating grin on his face, stretching from eye to eye that makes Kageyama almost want to punt him.

Erm…almost.

So, what does he think? Well, for one he thinks they have better things to do than this with their combined day off. Playing volleyball, for one. Maybe actually working on the extra homework they both got shoved in their face the day before. You know, normal eighteen-year-old things…not…whatever the fuck this is.

“No.” Kageyama replies, holding out his hand to Hinata’s chest pushing him back.

“OKAY! BUT!” Hinata starts, and oh…no Kageyama doesn’t even want to look at the thing in Hinata’s hands, “L-look! Kageyama, it’ll be fun, and _we'll_ have fun! I promise you, pleeeeaa— “

See, the thing is (and Kageyama has been dating Hinata far too long to know) that once Hinata starts whining with that tone, he’s already won. Hinata wants to go to the amusement park and make Kageyama ride the roller coaster? Hinata wins. Hinata wants to watch a hundred episodes straight of Full House? Hinata wins. Hinata wants to go all the way to the zoo and—okay wait, that time he went willingly but still.

It’s not like Hinata’s whining is cute. Is that what boyfriends are supposed to think? Like, this sort of nails on chalkboard noisiness Hinata can produce, that’s supposed to be attractive to Kageyama?

Okay, to be fair his puppy-eye game has gotten debilitating and occasionally Kageyama gives in when he knows he can look past it. But, damn. His imp of a boyfriend can sure be irritating to get what he wants when he wants it.

And what he wants is…well.

“—if you just give it a chance Kageyama! Think of it as, uh, an early birthday present!”

Kageyama’s brow furrows and, alright. Hinata somehow made it into his lap but this is still safe territory, “My birthday was almost two months ago,” he states simply, his unadulterated hands NOT touching Hinata’s waist.

 _Thunk_ Hinata lightly whacks Kageyama in the forehead with the book in his hand, “Stupid, not your birthday. Mine!!!”

“I- what? Your birthday is in fucking June. That’s like—” Kageyama pauses to count with his fingers, “four months from now.”

“Haha, yeah.” Hinata snickers back.

Once again Kageyama pushes Hinata back by the chest, “Stop making up reasons and put the stupid book away, I’m not agreeing to this.”

Hinata mewls, gripping over Kageyama’s wrists, “Hnng… so forceful.”

“Hinata, I swear to…um,” he squints down at the piece of literature in the other’s hands, “what is it anyway?”

Then without warning, Hinata springs out of Kageyama’s lap off the bed, to stand in front of him smugly holding the book in his hands. Kageyama is somewhat regretting egging Hinata on. “I’m glad you asked!!!”

“This,” Hinata starts doing this weird kind of body wave and it’s dumb, “IS KAMA SUTRA!!!”

Yeah, he’s regretting it now.

This sort of thing Hinata is doing isn’t new. Every week or so when the two have free time Hinata goes out and finds something to do. It doesn’t sound too bad right? Being excited to do things as a couple is normal.

Except nothing with Hinata is normal.

Like last week, he begged at Kageyama’s feet to wear a ridiculous giant sardine costume for an impromptu photoshoot. Kageyama isn’t sure where he even bought the thing…and is most definitely not disclosing the location of those pictures.

Therefore, Kageyama is on guard. And with his parents being away for the weekend who knows what Hinata wants this time.

Now, what exactly are you supposed to do when you feel regret? Ask more questions, I guess. “Kama? A book about weapons?”

“Ah, no…um! It’s not Japanese…or English…I think. Also, this version just has positions in it. I honestly don’t even know what it means but look!” Without warning Hinata rips open the front-page cover.

Honestly, Kageyama is a little taken aback by Hinata’s new discovery. The pictures Hinata is currently shoving in his face are not exactly child friendly. And Hinata acts like he’s fucking twelve sometimes. Where did he find this?

Okay, it’s not like the two aren’t, uh, “active” so to speak. They’ve gone all the way, and Hinata has been down on his knees a few times. It might have taken months, and more than a dozen google questions to figure it out, nonetheless they got through it. But that was different. This was intense.

Leaning closer Kageyama’s face contorts in that of lowkey disgust and curiosity, “Piledriver? Wheelbarrow? Hinata, some of these would kill you.”

Hinata jumps back onto the mattress, this time less provocatively sitting crisscross next to Kageyama. Rapidly, he flips through the pages grinning like mad over the wonders of the book, “Isn’t that kind of exciting though? Let’s spice things up! I mean, you’re never rough with me I won’t break you know.”

At this revelation Kageyama seizes Hinata’s hand that turns the pages of the book, “Never rough with you?!? Dumbass, last time I gave you a hickey you complained about it for a week straight.”

Which…is true. Hinata complains about anything and everything that hurts during sex. Not like that’s bad or anything. Kageyama probably wouldn’t even care if they didn’t have sex at all. Hugging him, chastely kissing him, spending time with him has always been enough.

Anyway, it’s not that Kageyama wouldn’t enjoy being rough with Hinata. He’s just a decent enough person to be gentle with his boyfriend. Something as special as being intimate with Hinata is something he doesn’t want to fuck up. It would be like losing trust in his relationship.

If he goes too fast for the other, he stops. If Hinata gets nervous, he stops. If Hinata complains about one hickey for the next ten years, he doesn’t give him more.

A simple formula, yes? Except, not really.

Because what Kageyama wasn’t expecting was Hinata to whip out an erotic sex guide filled with violent words he’s never even associated with sex in the first place.

Hinata looks up at Kageyama with a pout and fuming eyes, “I did not complain, I was just mad that you put it in a spot where everyone could see.”

Kageyama sputters back in response, “Y-you little liar, holy shit, you pressed on it every five seconds and wheezed like it was the worst thing in the world.”

“DID NOT!”

“DID SO!”

The two quarreling lovers turn away from each other, crossed arms and all.

“Okay,” Hinata starts, “maybe…maybe it hurt a little. Like, who gives hickies anyway though? I get enough bruises at practice I don’t need a bunch on my neck too. I’m sensitive up there. Like a pear. I’m a super sensitive fruit.”

“Hinata, you don’t think I want more from you right?”

And to this Hinata remains eerily silent.

Kageyama looks back over to Hinata feeling maybe a little guilty for raising his voice earlier.

“Listen here you overrated little tangerine,” he reaches to turn the other around squishing his face between his palms, “if you’re trying to prove something to me you don’t have to. I’m not going to hurt you as proof that you can bend your body backwards for me, alright? Making you feel good is all that matters to me. I don’t even care if we have sex if you don’t want to. I just want to be with you, okay?”

For a minute Kageyama is sure he’s said the right thing.

And to be fair, it’s hard for him to be honest with his feelings because words don’t like to come out right. Unlike Hinata he isn’t good at it.

If he could pick one thing to steal from Hinata’s personality, it would be that. Speaking, being social, conveying emotions. The words are already there, putting them together and getting them out are another thing.

Because Hinata isn’t afraid to say what’s on his mind and it’s this utter spitfire ability that makes people love him. What makes Kageyama love him.

And so, looking down at Hinata’s forgiving open expression, Kageyama understands. Realizes, that no matter how silly or selfish or stupid Hinata could behave he can never stop. The feelings can never stop. He was condemned to being stuck with this bewildering boy in his hands.

But maybe these thoughts are hopeless and they’re only eighteen, but god Kageyama wants to savor the world at this moment. Because for once, his thoughts have reached Hinata full-force and he’s feeling damn good about himself.

That’s when Hinata’s uncharacteristic silence spurs Kageyama to spit actual word vomit, “Besides, uhm, I like what we have now. What we do now, I mean. Boring sex is good sex.”

Hinata’s eyes widen in confirmation, “Oh my god, so you do think I’m boring.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!”

But it’s too late for Kageyama to backtrack because Hinata is already throwing himself dramatically down on the bed and coiling into a ball. Accompanied, of course, with tiny whimpers and little glares that pierce hell and back. “Hinata…”

“I knew it!! You think I’m bad at sex! Why couldn’t you just tell me? I was gonna try so hard for you! I even went out and bought this book for you to tear my butt up!”

“Tear your…? You know what we’re not doing? _That_.” Kageyama assures, leaning into the bed to slot himself against Hinata’s curled back.

Surprisingly, Hinata doesn’t put up a fight to being spooned against the other, and willingly allows Kageyama to loop his arms around his waist.

For a moment they both lay there, awkwardly to be honest. Because Hinata is just kind of hopelessly cradled against Kageyama with nothing to say. Like a miserable puppy, huffing and puffing while the other nuzzles into his hair.

This goes on for a while with a back and forth stroking of Kageyama’s thumb over the others waist. Eventually he is kind of over the sulking.

“Look at me,” Kageyama offers, and after a few seconds of contemplation Hinata (much to Kageyama’s surprise) flops around to lie facing him.

Kageyama leans down and presses their foreheads together in a stubborn attempt to reconcile, “I know, that you know, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Hmmrhg…” Hinata lets out this weird guttural noise that makes Kageyama nauseatingly fond, “you said we have boring sex, that can’t mean anything good.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, “I _did_ say that. I meant it as in, not everything in life needs to be exciting. I guess. And…I— Hinata it’s not boring. I like…doing things with you. Anything with you, not just sex. Which, um, feels good. Really good. I love it. I love you.”

He ends his disjointed speech with a shy peck to Hinata’s lips, and surprisingly he’s feeling nervous about all this. All this being the pouring his sappy lovey-dovey feelings out (which he never does unless Hinata’s feeling particularly shitty).

To be fair though, if Hinata called him uninteresting he’d probably want to go die too.

Anyhow, he doesn’t even get anxious around Hinata as much as he used to when they first started dating. The pounding feeling in his heart calmed with time but it can make appearances when he least expects them.

Hmm, like right now.

And man, oh man, does Kageyama’s romantic vulnerability add fuel to Hinata’s ego like no tomorrow.

“Hehe,” Hinata starts gigging, pulling Kageyama closer to him and entangling their legs together, “so, I’m good at sex, right? Like the best?”

Just like that Hinata is back to being a total ass and Kageyama doesn’t want it any other way, “Sure,” he humors, “the best I’ve ever had.”

Which is accurate because Kageyama was a virgin before dating Hinata.

Hinata can’t stop smiling as he kisses politely all around Kageyama’s face, “Why are you being so-” he pauses as Kageyama returns the favor, “you’re being nice to me today it’s kind of scary.”

Kageyama feels Hinata grip up at his shoulders with a tinge of strength that he knows was worked for. And at this he understands Hinata is waiting for some sort of extensive rational answer as if Kageyama can keep coming up with those.

But in the end, he settles for, “It’s because you’re cute.”

Hinata purses his lips in response, and well, Kageyama isn’t deceitful. So, he leans down and pulls Hinata’s silly face to his because talking was getting old.

They stay like that for a while. Lazily mouthing at each other, but it’s not that erotic. They just…are. Because each press of lips and tongue is accompanied by a toothy smile and low whispers of, “stupid.”

And as they lay together on their sides, kissing like dumb teenagers Kageyama thinks Hinata is insane.

Crazy, to think that he could ever want more than this. More than smiling against his lips, holding him close. More than nestling into his neck after they wake up from sleep. More than Hinata calling him stupid time after time after time after time…and oh my god, it was so fucking wild. That this whole time Hinata has been thinking this and Kageyama is feeling embarrassed.

But Hinata was right about one thing. That Kageyama is greedy. Because no matter how much Hinata gives, Kageyama will take it all without complaint and wait with bated breath for more.

It’s unfair. Tantalizingly unfair that Hinata found his way into the other’s heart and latched on so hard so fast that it was painful to move sometimes.

Hinata reaches his fingers up in pause to move along Kageyama’s arm, “Do you wanna—?”

And Kageyama already knows he’s flipped Hinata’s switch, he’s always been like that. To be so quick to start and finish like everything in life must be fast and reckless. But Kageyama wants to savor the moment, because it seems to be an extra sappy day for him.

He reaches up to the hand on his arm and laces their fingers together, “We can, but we aren’t using that stupid book, okay?”

Much to his surprise though, Hinata looks taken aback and starts waving their connected hands back and forth, “O-okay, but I spent money on it! So maybe we should—”

“Just return it then.”

“I bought it at the flea market.”

“The one that just left town?”

“Haha, yup.”

Which is such a fucking Hinata-thing to do and Kageyama glares down at him.

“Shit,” Kageyama mutters under his breathe, “alright. We’ll talk about it more later.”

Hinata nods his head in silent agreement.

Kageyama sits up, “Here, lean back.”

He complies without incident, which …seldom happens. But Kageyama is being way too good to him today so he gives the fight up.

Hinata sighs back against the pillows, his hair waving out underneath him making him look funnier than usual. Like a stuffed animal, fluffy and bright. That’s what Hinata reminds Kageyama of a lot. A hyperactive plush toy. Sweet, cuddly, and light enough to throw across the room when it talks back to you.

Aside from that though, he looks content, therefore Kageyama is too.

Kageyama moves down to cup Hinata’s face because he still has a baby face and it’s charming. Then he realizes he’s kind of just gawking down at him.

Hinata speaks up, “Hey,” he snickers, “what’s up?”

“Nothing,” he answers, along with the courage to keep staring and to bravely straddle the other’s body with a third of his weight.

Even though his response was lackluster, Hinata knew what the other meant. It was this huge game with each of Kageyama’s words. To unlock each hidden connotation beneath what he truly means. Hinata knows it isn’t ‘nothing’. But the moment was too captivating to think any harder about it.

And so, in this moment of unbridled admiration, it is Hinata who leads Kageyama down to his lips once more.

Any leftover laughter Hinata kept in himself is accepted by Kageyama’s lips. Hinata is quiet save for a few puffs of air because making out is a lot more important to him than laughing is right now. Kageyama still remembers the surprise it was to him how hushed Hinata could be when he’s focused.

They lap into each other’s mouths and it’s not the prettiest or most practiced thing in the world. But it’s so them that it’s fine. Being so close to Hinata feels nice and deep and Kageyama is kind of horny now if he wasn’t before.

He pulls away from Hinata much to run his calloused hands under the other’s shirt. “Take this off.” he urges.

Hinata sits back up mumbling and clumsily pries his shirt off. Kageyama could never get tired of this part. Hinata stripping for him and getting to touch. Not like in practice, where the situation was platonic with a bunch of other people running around screaming.

In this bedroom alone, feeling like they were the only ones in the world, that was Kageyama’s favorite part about all of this. In private, feeling wanted, and wanting.

He hovers over Hinata’s lap running his hands over the other’s firm chest and bending down to kiss delicately at his neck. Hinata’s arms wrap around Kageyama’s nape to bring him closer, fitting him more snuggly against his collar. “If you want,” Hinata breathes with a ticklish tone, “you can leave marks maybe.”

And Kageyama isn’t sure if this is a greenlight to be rougher but the way Hinata’s nervous breath echoes across leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

“Don’t force anything, dumbass.”

“I’m not forcing.”

“You are though, look-“ he pauses to ghost a hot breath against Hinata’s ear, “we’ll do whatever you want next time. For now, just let me take care of you.”

With Kageyama’s intent clear, he takes Hinata’s ear between his teeth and continues where he left off. Rolling his thumbs across his nipples and starting a slow grind of their hips together. Hinata’s body is twitching under his touches, and it’s at this Kageyama reminds himself how sensitive the other can be.

He pushes Hinata back onto the bed with a tender hand and Hinata follows.

“Just stay there,” Kageyama calls down to Hinata.

Forever. If you want. He keeps that part to himself though.

Now lying down side by side again, Kageyama’s lips find its place onto one of Hinata’s nipples. It’s not harsh though and it almost as if today he is making it a point to tender. He licks at it softly and Hinata’s hand travels to the back of Kageyama’s head, easing fingers through his hair quietly.

“Mmmn,” Hinata sighs, eyes closing tight.

Kageyama pauses to look up, “Good?”

Hinata laughs nervously in response, “Yeah, yeah…” he trails off looking a little blissed out.

Satisfied, Kageyama lowers back down onto the other’s chest, this time reaching a hand down to stroke Hinata over his loose shorts. The press of his tongue growing stronger as Hinata’s hips make tiny rolling upward motions.

Before long, Hinata’s body is jerking a little at each clutch of Kageyama’s hand and at each graze of his teeth.

Which maybe on any other day he would be self-conscious about, but he couldn’t find it in him to care right now. Besides, Kageyama probably gets off to stuff like this at night.

Kageyama pulls away with his lips coated in a sheen and looks down at Hinata. Who, currently looks very flushed and very pretty. And Kageyama really wants to make out with him some more. But it’s not every day that Hinata lets Kageyama explore his body like this. Usually they’re quick, and Hinata can end up getting shy on him.

To be honest, the first time they ever went all the way Hinata made Kageyama close his eyes. Do you know how difficult it is to close your eyes while trying to finger someone safely?

Oh, how far they’ve come.

So, Kageyama relishes the moment and decides to go down instead of up.

“May I suck you off…please?” he asks, oh so eloquently.

Hinata stays hushed and Kageyama vehemently decides he is about to get shut down. But on the contrary. A grin forms on the other’s face and suddenly he’s got this cute eye-smile going on. Which leaves Kageyama hanging, and a little confused. He’s unsure with this.

“Hah, what? What is it?” Kageyama pokes Hinata’s side.

Then Hinata starts laughing at the other’s expense. His hands reach up to cover his own face and he brings his feet up to kick slightly at Kageyama’s chest, while Kageyama sits with his confusion.

“Ow- no, no. It’s just-aha-the way you asked that. How are you not embarrassed?”

“I was being polite asshole.”

“Okay, _okay_ —” he pauses to catch some breath, “I get that. But, I’m your boyfriend. Not your boss. Using that kind of formal language on me…Kageyama you’re so cute sometimes that I-“ and Hinata stops as soon as he starts.

Kageyama waits for a proper response, “You what?”

Hinata’s palms reach toward his own mouth and muffle his voice, “Mmn, never mind. You…go ahead, you can.”

“No,” Kageyama pries, “What were you gonna say?”

Hinata peaks up at him, red-faced and voice still softened by the press of his hands, “Was just gonna say, that I like you a whole lot…or something stupid like that.”

And abruptly Kageyama’s shoulders are dropping and he’s leaning down to tug Hinata up into his lap, “I’m sorry, what?” he smirks, face to face with the other.

Hinata’s eyes are that of frustration and he’s still making a weak attempt at covering his expression, “You heard what I said.”

Oh, but Kageyama isn’t letting this go that easily.

He grabs at Hinata’s wrists and wrenches them away from his face, which actually had an immense amount of counter-force, wow. But in terms of raw strength, Kageyama wins.

He moves closer to press the tip of his nose against Hinata’s, “Mm, I don’t think I did. You see, your hands were in the way.” he mocks.

Hinata glares back at him, but his expression softens with the press of Kageyama’s lips to his.

“I like you…please accept my feelings.” Hinata confesses.

And to this Kageyama smiles a genuine smile, which takes the other by surprise.

“Hinata, I have something to tell you.” Kageyama whispers back, lips barely grazing Hinata’s.

“Yeah?”

“I like you too, be my boyfriend.”

And Hinata’s all giggles again in the other’s lap. Kageyama pulls him closer into a hug and finds Hinata’s body is a lot more pliant than earlier.

They both sit there for a bit while Hinata calms down from his own amusement, and Kageyama is rubbing small circles with his thumbs on the low of his back. For a minute though, he almost forgets what they were supposed to be doing.

Hinata is distracting to him, something about his face being the way it is. Yeah, way too distracting.

He eventually wrenches away from the embrace, “Do you still want that blowjob?” which is the most direct he’s been in a while.

Likewise, it looks like Hinata’s gotten over himself in the past couple of minutes too, because the best reply he’s got in him is a curt nod.

Much to Kageyama’s persistence in the matter, Hinata finds himself completely naked, lying back down on the bed once again. This time though, the sloppy kisses down his stomach aren’t worrying him as much. Instead he’s just really hot and bothered because he’s been hard for quite a bit.

Without warning, he feels Kageyama lick a long stripe on the underside of his cock and Hinata whimpers at the unexpected contact. Unexpected because his eyes are squeezed shut.  
Kageyama continues, gripping the base of his cock and lapping his tongue under the head.

And now Kageyama reminds himself as to why Hinata is the worst when it comes to receiving anything. He twitches and squirms and Kageyama has to use his other hand to keep his thigh from hitting him in the face.

Good thing Kageyama has remarkable coordination.

He eventually takes in more. Licking the head inside his mouth, twisting his hand up and down. Unquestionably tasting bitter on his tongue now, which isn’t the most pleasant thing in the universe. And with all this pre-cum and saliva everything sounds kind of gross and god, Kageyama should be turned off by it but he’s _not_.

In fact, his dick has been hard during all of this. So…maybe he’s a closet-pervert. Although, that’s precious information he only wants Hinata to know about.

Hinata is making these precious breathy noises which is reward enough for Kageyama. So, he takes him down further and further which makes Hinata’s lips fall open, giving way to all his whimpers.

Kageyama pops his mouth off of Hinata and strokes him firmly, “Does it feel good?” he asks.

Hinata looks down at him with a haze over his eyes, “Yeah,” he breathes out, “but I want you to feel good too.”

Kageyama pulls his hand away. Palm all moist, a little sticky but…mmm whatever.

“I am feeling good,” he reassures.

Yeah, for real. He’s already come to the decision that having Hinata’s dick in his mouth is something he enjoys an awful lot. Which he would like to get back to, but—

Hinata stops him with a weak grab at his hair. “N-no, like we should have sex today.”

Kageyama peers up at him again. “We are though. Is this not having sex?” he seizes Hinata’s dick and shakes it gracelessly.

“That,” Hinata rasps, “is definitely not sex.”

Kageyama smirks and let’s go, much to Hinata’s relief.

It’s at this point that Kageyama realizes he’s maybe getting tired of toying around and wants to do more.

Also, he’s still fully clothed, which is totally inconvenient.

He sits up and wipes his hands on the front of his sweatpants. Uh, he’ll wash them later. After undressing and throwing his clothes to god-knows-where he seats himself back on the bed next to the other. “What were you saying?” he asks nonchalantly.

Hinata props himself up on his elbows to talk with Kageyama on level, yet his eyes are carelessly roaming the other’s physique, “I was planning on having you inside me today.”

And Kageyama swallows hard.

“Huh. Cool.” he replies.

Which was like the most uncool thing to say.

They’ve gone down this road before. You know, the hitting a homerun thing. But it’s not something they do all the time. There’s way too much preparation involved, and they aren’t the poster children for making plans.

They’re both busy enough anyway. What, with volleyball, school, and it doesn’t help that Hinata is scatterbrained to begin with. So, they regularly settle for messy blowjobs and frottage.

But every now and then they have days like these, when the stars align and Hinata actually plans to take Kageyama’s dick. It’s sort of like a weird sex appointment Kageyama just wanders into every so often. He usually gets some sort of warning though. Like, “Hey I’m going to take you up the butt tomorrow!”

Well, maybe something subtler…but that doesn’t matter right now.

So, with this, Kageyama leaps off the bed and searches for the lube he bought a week ago. Which he shouldn’t have been embarrassed about buying but Hinata bought the last bottle and complained that Kageyama doesn’t help him with anything. Kageyama was feeling nice that day…whatever.

He returns at Hinata’s side who is already lying down with his legs spread, grip reaching for the bottle Kageyama is holding.

Kageyama swats his grabby hand away, “No, I’ll do it for you.”

“Oh—“ Hinata is hesitant but pulls his hand away, “okay.”

Coating two fingers in lubricant, Kageyama settles between Hinata’s thighs. Hinata looks like he’s holding his breathe as the other lightly rubs at his hole, and Kageyama slides his own body further down to kiss his inner thigh.

“I’ll go slow.” Kageyama murmurs hot breath on his skin.

Hinata responds with an exhale and his shoulders ease back onto the bedding. Kageyama smiles into his thigh and strokes it lightly with the thumb of his clean hand.

Then he finally starts to press with the pad of one finger. He can feel Hinata is more calm than usual, and it’s kind of cute. The way that Hinata is so pliable in his hands, how accepting his body is being toward him today. And this time Hinata isn’t as fidgety as he was prior. It’s spurring Kageyama on.

He decides to test the waters and starts pumping his finger. Hinata’s tiny puffs of breath pick up and his legs start to spread wider.

“It feels good?’ Kageyama asks, a second finger starting to stroke at Hinata’s rim.

“Mmmhm.” Is all Hinata retorts back.

On and off the court whenever Hinata is hyper-focused on something he doesn’t have much to say. This is definitely one of those times. Not that Kageyama minds, sometimes silence is better.

Kageyama’s hand stroking Hinata’s thighs starts to grip into skin as he fucks him on his fingers with earnest.

Hinata can feel Kageyama’s touch inside him, rubbing at spots that make him arch his back. He gasps, eyes squeezed shut with each twist of the other’s hand.

But as soon as Kageyama gives him more he pulls back and Hinata whines.

Kageyama playfully slaps Hinata’s leg, “Shhh, I’ll be back.”

He fumbles for the bottle of lube to coat another finger. Probably doesn’t need it but, eh, better safe than sorry.

Then he’s back, and he’s thrusting three fingers into Hinata. And this time Hinata starts moaning with alarming sincerity.

To Kageyama’s surprise Hinata’s still pretty rock hard, dripping even, during all of this. Maybe it’s him thinking too much all the other times or wanting to say something but he’s letting himself go.

And then Hinata raises his legs higher and higher and Kageyama seriously considers making him come like this. With three fingers teasing inside, and him mouthing lazily at his inner thigh.

Kageyama can come off to this and be fine with it, seeing the image of Hinata getting fucked by his fingers alone, ass pushing back against them, maybe even coming without touching himself. And even after he comes he’ll beg for more, no matter how sensitive he gets he’ll need something back inside him and Kageyama would be there to give it to him no matter how tender, loving or fucking brutal he asks.

He can’t let Hinata go with just this though, so he withdraws with care, much to both of their contempt.

Kageyama sits back up then travels upward to kiss the other with an intense need.

“Are you still okay?” Kageyama questions, breathless by extension.

Hinata is beaming at him, nodding, and Kageyama is feeling so fucking sentimentally dumb he wants to cry because he can’t figure out a way to properly express how contented Hinata looks right now.

Uh, but his dick is over-riding a lot of those sappy emotions and he’d much prefer to just fuck something than get sad.

And how convenient that there’s something his dick likes quite a bit, right under him, waiting patiently.

Kageyama tries to shut his own thoughts off by replacing them with his tongue that finds its place back inside Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata’s lips are shaky against his but so open for Kageyama to lick into. They start to rut against each other and Hinata is making weak attempts to grip at Kageyama’s back to push him closer. Their hips desperately roll between them to grab purchase at…something but it’s fine and feels so fulfilling that they’re on an edge they’ll jump off together.

The wet noises and groans in the room grow louder, but Kageyama isn’t bothered by the volume of it all anymore. Because the feeling of Hinata’s slick cock against his is making Kageyama’s mind blurry and Hinata is pressed right under him so close and he can see himself with eyes shut getting closer and he wants this so fucking much he could just come on Hinata’s cock like this an—

Whoa, no, no, pause.

Kageyama jolts off with a grimace, “Hah, sorry.”

He’s got to stop pushing himself along if he actually wants to make it inside Hinata.

To be fair though, he’s sensitive from being horny for so long and Kageyama is staggered by how he hasn’t gotten irritated by this yet.

“Kageyama,” he hears Hinata call out to him.

And he knows what Hinata means without saying. And he doesn’t think either of them will last much longer anyway.

So, Kageyama rests to slick himself again with more lube…maybe pouring a tad too much, but again, who’s paying attention to that?

He lines up with Hinata’s opening, massaging his head against it in slow circles. And Hinata is sending these demure hums up at him like he forgot how to speak and Kageyama isn’t even in him yet and, wow, he is almost losing his mind.

Here has always been the hardest part for both of them. But Kageyama opened Hinata up earlier so thoroughly and he’s lying under him in such a submissive manner with this pure trusting expression. Maybe the difficult part won’t matter at all.

Kageyama holds the base of his own cock and pushes in ever so slightly, all the while his other hand lightly strokes Hinata’s. Inside is fantastically tight that Kageyama winces at the initial grip.

Even though Hinata is getting fuller and fuller his breathing isn’t erratic, and he looks calm as Kageyama pushes in more.

“It’s okay?” Kageyama glances at Hinata for confirmation and he’s nodding back at him so flawlessly and he looks so good like this.

But he’s also got this flushed face and chaotic hair and he looks crazy-perfect as Kageyama inches the last way in.

“Mmn,” he groans out, bending to meet Hinata’s ear with his lips, still pressed inside him.

Hinata can’t really move this way, because Kageyama is purposefully trapping him with his own body. Partly for the closeness. Also, partly for the fact that last time they did this Hinata jerked so violently that Kageyama left with some bruising that day. Holding him down like this is better, it’s nicer.

And besides those reasons, it must feel pretty good for Hinata since his cock is squeezed between Kageyama’s abs and his own. Neither of them have any complaints.

“Are you okay?” he repeats to Hinata at least twice.

Then Hinata is bringing his legs up to hook behind Kageyama’s lower back, “Yeah, yes.” he replies with a certain amusement to his voice.

Kageyama’s chest bursts with something he can’t pinpoint. He tucks his arms under Hinata to hug him close, as he lets his hips move them together.

First, sliding out gradually. Then, as steady as the first time, he moves back in.

“Hinata,” he breathes into his ear, voice strained and tight, “you’re doing so good. So, so good.”

Kageyama can’t see Hinata’s full expression because of the tilt of his head, but he can make out that his eyes are screwed shut. And at first, he thinks he might be hurting him, so he stills inside.

“No, no, keep going…go faster…” Hinata pleads, he starts feebly punching Kageyama’s shoulders in protest, as if it’ll make his hips move again.

Suddenly, Kageyama’s heart can’t take anymore. He starts fucking Hinata hard.

It feels warm, welcoming, like velvet and Kageyama wants to stay here always using Hinata to get himself off.

Nobody else could have Hinata like this.

He desperately wants to bite into something, into Hinata, but holds back. Keeping that thought in his head is doable, as long as he gets to fuck Hinata.

Kageyama could never get tired of it, the nearness, the cries verging his ear, the absolute love that pours out of him every time he gets to take what’s his.

He’s pressing in deeper than usual, and Hinata is digging the heels of his feet into his back.

Then he starts to hear Hinata’s whimpers get louder.

“Ah—ha-hah—” Hinata chants in time with the thrusting, “oh god, I’m—”

Immediately Kageyama raises his body off, to stroke Hinata’s cock tautly, in time with his thrusts. Hinata’s whole body tenses under the aggressive touch and he throws his head back.

“Oh, my god—I—” Hinata breaks mid-sentence to spill over himself and his stomach, Kageyama still fucking into him.

At the sight of Hinata coming underneath him, Kageyama’s thrusting grows more erratic. He knows Hinata is sensitive after, but the strength of his hips can’t seem to care.

Kageyama’s hands move to grasp the two sides of Hinata’s abdomen to drag him back onto his cock.

And maybe it’s all too much for Hinata because he’s making these choked gasps, grabbing at the sheets looking a little too desperate.

But Kageyama doesn’t pay mind.

He’s so close and everything feels intense and good and he could stay forever in this searing heat.

The sound of moist skin smacking together and Hinata’s cries grow louder as Kageyama continues and it’s like this fucked up symphony of sex that’s inciting him to keep pounding furiously into Hinata.

Abruptly, Kageyama’s hips start to stutter, “Hinata—Hin—”

And then he’s pulling out, lolling his head back to pump himself onto the other's stomach.

“Hah—Hinata—” he’s panting with a dry mouth and the harsh hold on his cock lessens as he becomes sensitive.

“Are you okay?” and its not Kageyama asking this time.

Kageyama is brought back down to earth and he sees Hinata grinning at him with satisfaction.

Also, he’s covered in a gross mixture of both their cum. Which maybe a few minutes ago would have been hot but it kind of looks unpleasant post-orgasm.

Kageyama bows his head, wiping sweat off the nape of his neck, “I’m fine, shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

He leaves briefly to grab a few tissues, and he can hear a creak of the bed as Hinata sits up.

“No, no it’s just that, you got kind of angry near the end there.” Hinata continues as Kageyama swipes the cum off his stomach.

Kageyama looks up at him, eyes wide with worry.

“Did-oh, did I hurt you Hinata?”

And then he’s throwing the tissues across the room and looking up and down Hinata’s body because what if he’s bleeding somewhere and he’s so scared he hurt Hinata he’ll never do this again he’s fucking scum an—

“Haha, no dude. I told you to go hard this time. Stop making that face you look ugly.” Hinata pinches softly at Kageyama’s cheek.

Kageyama scoffs, “You’re…ugly. Stupid.”

Hinata reaches to pull Kageyama down with him onto the mattress in an embrace, “Okay, well you smell bad.”

“We both smell bad.”

“Mmm…yeah! And I guess we’re both ugly too.”

Kageyama laughs into Hinata’s chest.

And this is his favorite part.

The part where a rush of calm falls beneath the both of them and they stay there together. They might fall asleep, or they might get up to actually shower like normal human beings. But the inbetween of hearing silent breathing is enough to still the intense ache in Kageyama’s heart.

In the corner of his eye he can see the book Hinata showed him earlier. It’s just a distant idea now.

Because he could never want more than this, more than what Hinata gives him.

And as he floats away, somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks it might never get boring.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kageyama asks Hinata if the book he is showing him is about weapons. That is because he thinks he's referring to "Kama (鎌)" which means something akin to a weapon or tool, basically a scythe. The "Kama" in Kama Sutra does not mean that though, and isn't even a book specifically for positions. I just shortened the book contents to make it more convenient for this. 
> 
> I haven't written since my English Comp. class two years ago so this was crazy! I'm definitely not a writer, but I had a good time writing this. Maybe take it all with a grain of salt, you know, all in good fun! Kagehina just does things to me I guess :-)


End file.
